Music is my Story
by NerdyJD
Summary: Songs or music video's usually tell a story, so why not put it into words? Song-fics where I take a character and put them into the scenario of the song. I take requests ;). the latest song is The Man by Ed Sheeran
1. Here

Authors Note; **H** **ey people of the internet. Yes I'm starting another series where I'll need a lot of your help in making it. Basically, I choose a song and make a one-shot out of the lyrics or music video. I can do it with the ninja, villains, minor characters and I'll even try to do it with a ship if you want me to. This is my first time attempting anything like this so I hope you enjoy.**

 **The song is 'Here' by Alessia Cara and the character is Cole. (Since he's my favourite)**

 _ **I guess for now you've got the last laugh…**_

The bass made the walls and my body vibrate with small ripples that were more uncomfortable than enjoyable. The lights as well as the people danced wildly around the room in a flurry of movement that seemed to make me dizzy. Those who chose not to shake it out on the dancefloor were standing by the far table where they poured themselves homemade drinks with all sorts of different concoctions added to 'improve' the flavour.

I watched as my friends moved around to the beat without a single care in the world, waving their arms in the air, shouting out random 'I love you's and rubbing sides with some of the most popular people that we know. That they know. My eyes drifted over the room as the guy next to me talked himself senseless. I cursed myself to even agreeing to this, I was only here because of my friends, I had no business here. I wish I was at home, by myself were maybe I could catch up with my sketches or something. They wouldn't care if I leave.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Some guy shouted to me over the music. "I don't dance." I shouted back and he made a sad face but it quickly shifted into something else. "Hey, you think maybe I could take you out sometime." He moved a little closer to me, I could smell the strong scent of alcohol radiating off his body. " _No thank you_. I don't need a boyfriend." He then looked disappointed but I pointed out to the crowds of people. "Go enjoy your party, it's okay." When he turned with a smile on his face I continued to myself in a much softer voice. "I'll be here."

I stood with my arms crossed in the far corner of the room while the people around me smoked. Clouds of marijuana drifted over my head while that same boy continued to try and talk to me. I looked over and saw him passionately retelling a story while his red cup swayed around unsteadily in his hand. I could hardly even hear the guy. That's when someone else came over, a girl, and batted her long eyelashes as she swayed in front of me. I laughed uneasily, "Thanks. But no thanks." I gently pushed her away where she drifted off to the next boy that caught her eye. "What are you doing ere then, you're missing out…" she sang. "Just tell the others that I'm over here if you see them 'kay." I then said.

"What _am_ I doing here?" I ask myself. I could wait to get out of this place.

Once again someone else stumbled into my little corner, "What's wrong dude? You shy or somthin'?" he asked in his slurred accent. "Excuse me but I can't say that I'm not a little unimpressed with your set up here. But that's just my opinion, I don't normally mess with…" I looked around. "this." I finished off with a forced smile. "Yo, am I annoyin' ya or somthin'?" he looked offended and I really didn't feel like starting a fight with anyone.

"Look, I know you mean only the best and your intentions aren't to bother me, but honestly I'd rather be somewhere with my people, we can kick it and just listen to some music with the message. Like we usually do. And we'll discuss our big dreams, how we plan to take over the planet, so pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand that I'll just be over here." I explained to him. I was answered with a scrunched up face which meant that he didn't understand a word of what I had just said. "Don't you wanna to sit in the kitchen with Nya?" He asked and jabbed his thumb in that general direction. "Rather not." I didn't feeling like listening the pointless backstabbing gossip right now.

"I'll just be here." Then I looked over to my side where the boy was no longer blabbing about his story but rather emptying out his stomach.

Oh God, why am I here?

 ***a few hours later***

I'm standing by refrigerator, the dim light of the kitchen shining down on a small group of girls chatting my ear off. One in particular with short black hair was seated on the table with the others surrounding her like a small mob around their princess.

"And then she was like; 'but I bought it first' and I was like; 'Stop hating on me'." I rolled my eyes at her conversation. Nobody would ever speak up to her, out of fear, who would ever hate on her?

"I shoulda never come to this." I muttered to myself and shook my head. But apparently some blond guy heard me and moved over to my little spot where he held out his hand. "You know, this stuff'll make you feel real good." A small stack of dried out green leaves rested in the palm of his hand. "I don't want what you're offering. I'm done talking to you people." I said and pushed his hand away. He just nodded and half walked—half tripped out of the door back onto the dancefloor.

I decided to follow him until I made it to the TV where couples were busy making out on the couches. I did my best to ignore them and rather tried to spot someone standing out of the dancing crowd. My eyes caught another boy standing with his cup in hand while looking out at the people and moving along with the beat. He had short platinum blond hair and a tiny smile across his pale looking lips. "Hey. You're with Kai, right?" He greeted me and turned back to the crowd. "Yeah." I answered. "Tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready and I'm standing by the TV." I said and he nodded, "Sure thing."

I walked back over to the dark screen and pulled my grey beanie down further over my hair which was now being flattened against most of my face. The black strands formed a curtain which I gazed through and looked out at the people again. "I'll be over here." I muttered again. "I can't wait till we can break up outta here." The lights and the music drowned out most everything else. People stumble to the floor, sweating and drunk as they hobbled over to the table to get another drink.

"What am I doing here?"

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, HERE. Oh, oh, oh, HERE.**_

Authors Note; **Well there you have it folks. Please feel free to send your song requests WITH the character(s) of your choosing and I'll do my best to make as much as possible. I really enjoyed doing this and wouldn't mind doing it a few more times plus a song is short, which means the story is short and that's not so bad. School Holidays start Friday so I'll be writing a lot! :)**

 **Good-bye from the other siiiiiiiiiiiiiide…**


	2. Talking to the moon

**Hey peeps. Sorry BriarDIEZ this is not your request YET, that one will be going up later today but I just had to get this one off my chest. I hope all of you are doing well :)**

 **Thank you to; Kairocksrainbow, JayForever421, BrairDIEZ and kittykat for the awesome reviews**

' **Talking to the moon' by Bruno Mars and Kai is my character (Since he's me second favourite)**

 _ **Piano…**_

"I know your somewhere out there. Somewhere far away." I sat out on the balcony from my room on the Bounty, the sky was pitch black and contrasted beautifully with the shining bright stars which sparkled with an unknown magic as they flouted above me. But my focus wasn't on the mesmerising stars nor the sound of the cool night wind that gently brushed against my skin as it whistled by.

My eyes were captured by the broad white smile above me, its heavenly light shone down brightly and made everything else inferior to its beauty. "I want you back…" I said, barely above a murmur and dropped my head down to my knees which were pulled to my chest. Tears just barely stung my eyes as I fought hard to contain them. "They think I'm crazy, but they don't understand." I continued and gazed up at Luna's smile once more. "You're all I had."

The small stars lit up my room with their dimmer light and caused all sorts of shadows to stretch out, I sat by myself on the wooden floor. Talking up at the sky in the cold quiet night that washed over everything as far as the eye could see. The white, fluffy clouds were just visible from my height as they parted for the ship to cut through them and sail on. "I hope you're talking too." I said and hugged my legs a little tighter.

"You know, I'm feeling like I'm famous." I gazed up at the bright smile with one of my own, the sky was a mix of bright and dark as I struggled to see through the haze of water covering my eyes. "They say I've gone mad." I continued and sniffled in an attempt to hold the salty water back. My throat pulled tight. "But they don't know, right?" I remembered the sun setting, unleashing its flurry of bright, vibrant and fiery colour out into the sky. It splattered its oranges and reds out across the easel that was the cloudy sky. "You're talking back."

And here I am, talking to the white gentle giant that looked down on earth with its shining light that it used to guide people on dark and scary nights like these. I shook my head which caused warm streaks to glide down my face in long, wet lines.

I looked behind me, just to make sure that no one was watching me like last time I wanted to speak to you. The shadows were nothing more than that of my room's furniture and it provided me with a small speck of comfort that I was alone out here. I almost felt like an idiot sitting here, that's how they made me feel last time. I sniffled and hiccupped as more rivers of tears rolled swiftly over my cheeks and was soaked in by the fluffy material of my night clothes. The sound seemed to echo around me in the empty night air. "I hope you're one the other side, talking to me too."

Another sniff sounded through the air and echoed after in my ears, I stared off at nothing, my mind was blank and my entire body numb. "Or am I a fool?" My voice didn't sound the same, I stuttered and hiccupped and the sound was cracked like glass shattering in my throat. If felt that way. I looked down at my thin fingers and I moved them. The smooth and soft silk glided around my nimble fingers easily, moving as it pleased as it was slightly dampened by my tears. I reached for the small golden locket attached at the end and opened it up, I would've smiled if my pain were any less.

Every night I sit out here, it doesn't matter if it's cold, or raining, or misty, I'll sit here and talk to you. "I miss you dad." My whisper didn't crack, it didn't shudder under my sadness, it almost felt unreal and I wouldn't have believed I have even said it if I didn't hear myself.

A rush of warm air blew over me and I clutched my body closer and my shirt was fluttering slightly in the strong breeze. I closed my eyes and let the warm air embrace my skin like a blanket

"Every night I'm talking to the moon."

I let my legs fall through the railings and watched as they dangled off the side.

"Still trying to get to you."

Everything was a haze as my water covered eyes scanned over the deck and off to the endless clouds that stretched before us.

"In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too."

I held the red necklace in my hands and gazed down at a younger me and a living dad, laughing as I held my first sword. I smiled down at the memory and brushed my finger over the old picture as I blinked tears away from my vision. With a deep breath I tied the small red material around my neck and tucked in securely under my shirt. I gazed up at Luna mysterious smile.

"I know your somewhere out there."

 _ **Somewhere far away…**_

 **Okay, there you go, it's just shy of 1000 words but that's okay. I think that Kai thinking about his father is so cute, and we both have something in common there so I like it even more. The next song will be Silhouette. Please remember to leave your requests for your favourite songs and characters and (or) ships, have a good Sunday :)**


	3. Arsonist's Lullaby

_**Arsonist's lullaby – Hozier**_

 _ **Character is Kai (he has his powers)**_

…

 _Humming…_

I remember when I was so much younger, these voices that I had used to sing to me, some would scream. I didn't have much of a life as a child. All I could do was work in the shop our parents owned and it was hard but satisfying. Sometimes dad would let me near the forge. But the voices stayed with me forever, always there, always loud and never leaving without me hearing the echoes of their cry.

When my dad used to make a fire for us outside I'd sit around the flames with Nya. I'd watch those blazing flares light up the night and dance through the air. They looked so powerful, so vicious, so dominating as they burned the wood to nothing but ashes. I could barely tear my eyes away from the flying embers, even when someone was talking to me. The open flames hypnotized me.

As I grew old the tongues of fire further consumed me. I grew more and more attached to it every time my eyes gazed upon its dangerous beauty. And just like the fire, I became more reckless, I became more in love with it, more blinded by its bright light. I needed to leave and spread its power.

When I turned sixteen everything was this massive rush of adrenalin. Power, pain, hurt, heat, fire. I believed that I was part of this devastating element, I even thought gasoline drenched my clothes. And when I finally set a solid brick building alight, only then did I realise what true power was. The shooting embers were even hotter, burning everything and everyone down with it and it fed upon their lesser lives.

I remember smiling because I would have the honour of being servant to this supreme god.

I was to blame, I know that, I took those lives with the help of burning fire. Guilt silently grew stronger and I began detaching myself.

When I was a man I thought it ended, I thought my thirst for burning heat was quenched. I'd finally settled down with my own fiery love, he was perfect and the pain of loss in my chest dulled with his passionate presence.

But devastating reality ebbed its way over my mind, covering my eyes with the ashes of lost souls. The hunger came back like I'd been starved for millennia, like I'd been stranded in a desert with not a single drop of soothing water. My hands twitched with the need of wreaking havoc, my eyes darted everywhere, dying to see the light of destructive fire.

I missed it. I missed seeing the flames explode across the giant structure of man-made shelter. I missed the hot ashes it left behind as a taunting gift.

"All you have is your fire…" and now I sit in a claustrophobic room of four corners, white walls surrounding me.

"And the place you need to reach…" My arms restricted from creating its stunning flames by a tightfitting white jacket. Buckled and buttoned for the maximum confinement.

"Don't you ever tame your demons..." Demons that I unleashed on my home, burning down the aging wood and swallowing the love of my life in their scorching embrace.

"But always keep them 'em on a leash…" I crazed laugh uttered from my mouth, penetrating the hugging silence of the prison cell holding me captive.

…

 _ **Well, yeah. Let a bit of crazy shine through at the end but that's okay right? I'm sure it is. Kai was the first ninja that popped into my head with this song, and then I pictured Cole singing to it and boom, ended up daydreaming about lavashipping all through accounting class. Oh well.**_

 _ **Leave your thoughts?**_


	4. The Man

**I can't find the will to write Silhouette, it's been bothering me ever since I got the request :'(**

 **Song; The Man by Ed Sheeran**

 **Characters; Jay and Zane (Pairing-Techno)**

…

I stood in front of him, regretful smile smeared across my face as my eyes gazed into those frosty whites of he's. Both of us were on the roof, the wind tousling up my already messy hair and giving me a crazed look while his stood still, elegantly smoothed to the back.

"I don't wanna hate you, I just wished you'd never gone for the man." I started and dragged a hand through my hair, "Could have waited two weeks at least before you let him take you."

I looked at his saddened expression, "I kind of knew you like the dude from private school, his waiting for the time to move." I pointed to some random spot behind him, "I knew he had his eyes on you." The remorseful expression of the blonde had me taking a step back before I continued my rant.

"He's not the right guy for you, don't hate me cause I speak the truth." I watched as he shook his head, "No, I would never lie to you but it was never fine to lose you." Then my anger bubbled up and, as if on cue, so did the wind.

"And what a way to find out, it never came from my mouth. You never changed your mind but you were just afraid to mind out." I scoffed and turned away, "But fuck it, I won't be changing the subject I love it."

I pointed a finger at him, "I'll make your little secret public, it's nothing." A sneer was allowed to stretch across my face, "I'm just disgusted with the skeletons you sleep with in your closet to get back at me. I'm trapped and I'm lacking sleep." I gripped my head and turned away from him, blinking at the wind.

"Fact is; your mad at me because I backtracked so casually." I huff of laughter came from my lips, "You're practically my family, if we married then I guess you'd have to be."

I turned back around and saw him hold his arms to shield himself against the strong winds, "But tragically our love just lost the will to live." I uttered, "But would I kill to give it one more shot?" I paused and studied his face.

"I think not."

I looked up at the sky, seeing the threatening clouds getting ever so slowly closer to us, right now I didn't care as tears prickled my eyes. He hasn't said anything. The silence that echoed around us was more than enough to drive me insane. Slowly, I turn to face him again and my head lowered.

"Recently I tend to zone out, up in my headphones to Holocene." I shrugged, "You promised your body but I'm away so much I stay more celibate than in a monastery." I blinked and look into his eyes, a foolish smile gracing my lips.

"I'm not cut out for the road, cause I didn't know I'd miss you this much and at the time we'd just go." He pulled his face, "So sue me!"

"I guess I'm not the man that you need." I admitted, pain pinching at my chest with every word. "Ever since you went to uni I've been sofa surfing with a rucksack, full of less cash and I guess that could get bad." I shrugged and looked away from his sympathetic face.

"But when I broke the industry, that's when I broke your heart." Sneaking a glance at the frosty irises, I continued. "I was supposed the chart and celebrate but good things are over fast."

He sighed and looked away, "I know it's hard to deal with and see this, I tend to turn you off and switch on my professional features." I sent an apologetic look his way, "Then I turn the music off and all I'm left with is to pick up my personal pieces," I dragged a hand through my hair, "Jesus…"

"I never really want to believe this. Got advice from my dad and he told me that family is all I'll ever have and need." I explained, "I guess I'm unaware of it, success is nothing if you have no one there left to share it with." I hung my head.

This wind was making it hard to think and the dark clouds now looming above us did not help my mood at all. "I don't love you baby, I don't need you baby, I don't want you, no. Anymore." I spoke softly to myself.

"And since you left, I've given up my days off, it's what I need to stay strong." I looked up to see him staring at his feet, "I know you have a day job but mine is twenty-four seven." I took a step closer.

"I feel like writing a book." I stated, then murmured to myself, "I guess I lied."

Looking up all I could do was sigh, "Cause I still love you and I need you by my side if I could." I laughed, "The irony is if my career and music didn't exist in six years, yeah, you'd probably be my hubby with a kid."

"I'm frightened to think, if I depend of cider and drink, and lighting a spliff, I fall into a spiral and it's just hiding my misguided thoughts that I'm trying to kill." My face scrunched together in thought, "And I'd be writing my will before I'm twenty-seven, I'll die from the thrill. Go down in history as just a waste of talent. Can I face the challenge, or did I make a mistake erasing?"

I stood in front of him. Closer than before while I shook my head. "It's only therapy, my thoughts just get ahead of me." I cleared up. "Eventually I'll be fine, I know that it was never meant to be."

My hand reached up and cupped his cheek, "Either way I guess I'm not prepared but I'll say this, these things happen for a reason and you can't change shit." I ran my thumb over the pale cheekbone. "Take my apology, I'm sorry for the honesty, but I had to get this off my chest."

I'm not sure who moved first but out lips touched and I couldn't help but soak up the ecstasy of his coldness. But I pulled away, and looked him in the eye.

"I don't love you baby." I kissed him again, harder, getting everything out of my system then reluctantly pulling away.

"I don't need you baby." I said, softer and connected out mouths one more time before I shut my eyes and walked past him.

Lightning flashed through the sky and soon rain started soaking through my clothes as I walked to the door. "I don't wanna love you no."

"Anymore…"

…

 **Yay! Ed Sheeran! I love him, so much. And the soundtrack for Suicide Squad's not too shabby either. Kidding, I'm in love with that too. But wow, this was a long oneshot to write, but this song had a lot of lyrics, I only hope you enjoyed my little technoshipping attempt. A breakup is not what I planned for these two love muffins but Jay (in my head) just fit Ed's look so much. The ginger hair and everything, I even imagined he had some tattoos as well.**

 **Whelp, hope you enjoyed this quick fix. Bye-bye**


End file.
